


The Last Waltz

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: severus_sighs, Drabble, M/M, Ratings: PG, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is tired of pretending and does something that could harm both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to starduchess for the beta work, all other errors are mine.

Harry looked around the ballroom through his mask as some people danced on the parquet floor while others talked on the sidelines. He nodded to the gents and touched his hat to the ladies, who giggled behind their fans. Harry noticed the lone figure on the other side of the ballroom; he stepped onto the dance floor and purposefully walked across it, making people stop and whisper, women behind their fans and men bending to speak into their ears. As the whispering continued, he walked until he stood in front of him.

Harry stretched his hand toward the figure, waiting for him to make the next move. When the music commenced again and the couples started swirling around them, he felt the hand land upon his own, gloved one. Harry pulled him into his arms and circled his waist as he guided him around the swirling couples. The music played as they moved as one around the ballroom, the skirts of the women’s dresses hitting their clad legs.

Harry didn’t see anyone besides the person in his arms. The Venetian mask didn’t hide who it was, the dark midnight eyes that shone from behind it making it more than obvious. The hunger in them made Harry want to throw him onto the ground in the middle of the dance and remove the clothes that hide the body he knew so well. Harry didn’t care if people were still whispering behind their fans, some even scandalized about the blatant display of two men dancing.

He sped up as the tempo increased, making the other people around them look like swirls of colour. As the final notes sounded, he removed his mask, letting it drop onto the floor with a clatter, not caring if it got stepped on. He dipped his partner and removed that mask also. He placed his lips on top of the other and kissed him, as the final notes reverberated around the now-silent ballroom. He broke the kiss and looked down.

“Why?” his partner asked.

“I’m tired of hiding what I feel for you.”

“You have sent us to our deaths, you fool.” The midnight eyes were afraid.

“As long as I die knowing that they know I loved you, I don’t care.” Harry touched the cheek tenderly.

“Fool,” his partner whispered.

“Only for you.”

Harry bent down and kissed the lips again, as the carabinieri entered the ballroom and parted them roughly, pushing them out and into what would be their deaths. As they were moved to separate carriages, he took the other’s hand in his and gave it a final squeeze.

 

◄The End►


End file.
